starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Primal
Biography Soldier and Scientist Born in 1976, Ethan Yates was born to Westley and Nina Yates. Westley, a soldier in the United States Army served in Vietnam until he was wounded in action and recieved his free pass home. However, feeling he got out too easy, Wes re-enlisted but was not allowed anywhere near the front lines due to his injuries in his last tour where he shattered his ribs and possibly had some schrapnel still lodged in his chest. Therefore, instead of giving up, he joined the ranks of military intelligence, more specifically the research and development divison, a path Ethan would later follow. As Ethan grew up he excelled in school with a great deal of hi success coming in the field of chemistry and biochemicals. Of course, Ethan joined the army at age 18 and let the army pay for his college. Graduating at the top of his class, Ethan went into the service and was shipped out to the Middle East during the first Gulf War. After serving two tours, he returned home and joined the newly formed biochemical divison of the army and began to work on a project that had been long kept under wraps in the military. Kept top secret, Ethan began to work on a way to harness not only the Super Soldier Serum, but also the power of the Hulk. After the events of September 11, 2001, Ethan insisted to be allowed to re-enlist for another tour and was granted his request. During his tour in Afganistan, Ethan came across indigenous plants that seemed to match the chemical makeup for some of the ingredients of the Super Soldier Serum. Upon his return, Ethan went back to work in the lab with his ingredients and actually managed to crack the code for the process of creating the Hulk. Or so he thought. Transformation and Primal's Fury Since he had figured out a way to create the Hulk, the amy "volunteered" him for the process. During the experiment, however, Ethan's chemical cocktail failed to create a domesticated Hulk. As a matter of fact, it failed to create the Hulk at all. Instead, it created an offshoot of the Hulk where Ethan transformed into a hulking red mass that was later known as "Primal" by the military scientists who documented the case. Ethan escaped after his transformation destroyed the military lab and is still on the run attempting to find a cure. Consumed by Darkness COMING SOON! Incarnations *'Ethan Yates:' Ethan in his normal state is calm, cool, and collective. Ethan still has the instincts of a former Marine and a sharp tactical mind. When his own persona is in control, Ethan is diplomatic and at the same time a witty negotiator. *'Primal:' Like the hero he was set to duplicate, Hulk, Primal's power comes from rage. Even though there is no cure for the alteration to his DNA, there are small doses of antibodies that Ethan may inject into himself to stop a change before it happens. But, when in his Primal form, he has the intellect of a massive brute. Although, Ethan does has the ability to transfer his last thoughts from before the change to his Primal counterpart. Powers *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Leaping Ability' Abilities *'Military Training:' Ethan has all the skilled of a trained Marine. *'Chemistry Proficiency:' Ethan has a wealth of knowledge in Chemistry to help him make his "Primal-staller" Limitations If knocked unconscious, Primal will revert back to Ethan's form where he has all normal human vulnerabilities. Active Threads Darkness Falls Past Threads Origins: Primal's Fury Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:Gamma FamilyCategory:Jedi Kit Fitsu